


Two Times Bellamy and Clarke Hated Eachother and the One Time They Didn't

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cute Ending, F/M, Long, ansgt, blarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: 1. Even though, he annoys her most days, Bellamy can't let her heart get broken in front of an entire class filled with the most like-able and popular kids at their school, just a month before graduation. She would be a laughing stock in middle school, and as much as he, himself hates the idea of popularity and opinions, he knows it matters to Clarke.2. “Bellamy I-“ she begins to say, her voice soft and it makes Bellamy pause on instinct. She’s never spoken to him like that, not  when they were twelve and she ran away from him in a heap of tears on Valentines Day because he crushed her dreams, and especially when she hoped he wasn't real and beside her only ten minutes ago.3. "Bellamy, you have nothing to be sorry for” Clarke replies, ignoring his previous statement to bring some type of normality to her hectic life.





	Two Times Bellamy and Clarke Hated Eachother and the One Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to join this popular trend of imagines in the Bellarke fandom, but mostly this was requested by a good friend of mine for her birthday. So i wish my dear friend a great birthday, and hope you all enjoy this new story! Thanks for reading, see you guys soon xox

I . 

The wind was blowing Clarke's pigtails in every direction, causing her to peel away at the blonde hair that got stuck in her mouth. She was nervous, with her sweaty palms and blushed cheeks that could convince anyone it was because, of the cold weather. However, admitting your love for a boy can also cause the warmth spreading in your stomach because it's almost always the same feeling she gets when she's around Finn. Clarke straightens her blue colored skirt that rests slightly above the knee, her small heart pounding in her chest. She was convinced that Finn was the boy she wanted to have her first kiss with, mostly because all the 12 year olds' in her grade level had already done so. She wasn't sure if she wanted to fit in with the crowd, to please herself or her friends but Finn was  _amazing_ in her eyes. 

Finn was the most popular guy in fifth grade, with his shoulder length brown hair and eyes that looked like chocolate, because they were that dark. He was tall and loved to play sports, a show off in every gym class. A smile that made Clarke's heart flutter once in a while, when he finally had the time to pay attention to the girl. He's the guy that Clarke was planning on giving a Valentines Day card to, and finally admit her crush of two years. 

She sat on a bench, wrapping her puffy coat tightly around her body, waiting for Finn to get dismissed from his class. The handmade card was in her hand, fingers gripping the edges so hard that Clarke soon became afraid she would rip it. 

 

"You do this everyday, you know?" A sudden voice bringing Clarke away from her thoughts, and she turns her head to see a familiar set of black curls waving all over the place, and she couldn't help but scoff. 

"Today is special, Bellamy" Clarke spits out his name like it hurt to even say it, and he just takes it as an invitation to sit beside her on the cold bench in the wind, turning his head before a lock of her blonde hair could wack him in the face. 

It was probably one of the most important days of her life. 

It seemed like it. 

She swiped her hair to one side of her head, and holds it in place as she continues talking, "I really wish the wind would just blow you away" 

Bellamy laughs at her hopeful tone, noticing how her eyes just furrowed as she looked up at him and he just feels bad that she has to wait around for someone who has too many girls at his feet. He wasn't that popular himself, and he was certainly glad because he wouldn't love the constant attention, especially during classes. It was the only thing that distracted him from his personal life that consisted of being some sort of a father figure to a younger sister, because of an absent mother for most of his afternoons. 

"You really think he's gonna keep that?" Bellamy asks, and Clarke almost holds her head high and nods in confirmation, but that vanishes when she feels the card being grabbed for. Clarke groans in frustration, trying to yank the card from his slipping fingers and luckily she does after a couple seconds. Gosh, she can't even trust him for 5 seconds to be supportive. He was always like this, nagging at Clarke any chance he got because it was amusing and knew it annoyed every cell in her body. 

Fun. 

It was silent for a few seconds, Bellamy adjusts himself to inch himself  _away_ from Clarke and tug on the sleeve of his denim jean jacket when he felt a gust of wind pass them by, his front hairs tickling his forehead. 

Clarke wants him to apologize, and he knows it. He listens as her feet kick against the front of her bookbag, light but just enough for his ears to catch on and that's when he feels sorry. 

Sorry for teasing her about her obvious crush on a guy he wishes he never becomes, and the words almost pass his dry throat but he gets distracted with Clarke's yelp of joy beside him. Her fingers crinkling the paper card she made, because she was that excited. 

Bellamy turns his head to see some of his own friends, Miller and Monty walk out of the front doors of the school. Which would only mean one thing, that Finn was about to walk out too. 

Clarke stands and grabs her bag, arms in the straps in a matter of seconds as she looked over to see if Finn was outside yet. Bellamy took her appearance in yet again, feeling a smile grow on his face, with her blonde hair a mess, standing up everywhere with frizz and volume.  

Suddenly, he feels a tinge in his heart because he's taller and could see more kids filing out of the school. Bellamy wants to flinch, like someone hit him because he sees a girl holding hands with Finn. Both of them are blushing pink, and he could see Finn's arm wrapped around her bulky bookbag trying to show her off to everyone he knows. 

A quick glance at Clarke, who was ready to sprint down the garden they were sitting at to confront him, and he knew what he would have to do. He already knew that Clarke would probably tear his arm off, or just yell at him until her voice went hoarse, and he was alright with the risk at hand. 

Clarke still hadn't settled her gaze on Finn, but Bellamy grabs the letter from her right hand, dismissing the feeling of his cold hand grazing over her warm one. Her instinct was to fight him for the letter, as she mumbled "Give that back!" and Bellamy wrestled out of her loose grasp quickly and walked a few inches away. 

"You don't wanna give this to him" He warns, actually wanting to do something good for her. 

Clarke sighs, feeling like she would yell any second, “Yes I do! Give it back to me, Bellamy" 

He could feel the frustration radiating off of her, and he stops her when she runs over to him to get back what she worked so hard on the night before. If he wasn't going to give it back and be nice, then she didn't see the point of being the good guy. 

With an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her away from his body trying as best as he could. Even though, he annoys her most days, Bellamy can't let her heart get broken in front of an entire class filled with the most like-able and popular kids at their school, just a month before graduation. She would be a laughing stock in middle school, and as much as he, himself hates the idea of popularity and opinions, he knows it matters to Clarke. 

 

“Clarke...Trust me” Bellamy echoes, his voice deep for a child of his age. 

 

“You took my card, and expect me to trust you? Well I don’t” She adds on quickly, giving up as she crosses her arms. 

 

Bellamy glances back at Finn, who still embraced the other girl. He’d seen her around before, either at graduation practice or science class. He couldn’t remember which, but he was almost certain her name was Raven. She was pretty, with her hazelnut colored hair and big eyes that made it almost impossible not to boar into. 

 

He takes the card into both of his hands, fingers threatening to tear it in half. But could he really do that? 

Could he really live with ruining her Valentine’s Day, and saving her from humiliation that would ultimately result in the two never being friends. 

It would make Clarke hate Bellamy with everything she had to offer. 

Clarke feels her breath hitch in the back of her throat, eyes wandering to his tugging on the ends of her folded up love letter. 

He wouldn’t dare. 

She should of realized that Bellamy Blake was the notorious rebel of her whole grade and that meant, he was capable of anything. 

“Bellamy...” She hesitates to move forward, taking a long pause to look over across the field to Finn. 

He’s still there, she thinks. 

Bellamy wants to tell her how he truly feels about all this, but he stops himself. Like he does everytime, because she only knows of the boy who annoys her to an untestable limit. Not a boy with problems, or real feelings. 

He’s trying to save her. 

“I’m sorry” He says quickly, ripping the card into two pieces, watching it sway back and forth till it hit the ground like a feather. 

The pain in Clarke’s chest was alarming, feeling like the wind got punched out of her stomach as her mouth agapes. She was so young to even feel that type of pain, so she didn’t know what it was. She compared it to the feeling of her mother not letting her eat her favorite snacks, and she felt her heart tear. 

“You couldn’t even allow me to admit my feelings to someone that actually cares about me?” 

Bellamy freezes, knowing what she was saying was false. He should hate her, and at once point he did. But he likes to think of himself as being mature, and times like these test his patience with kids his age. 

“I can’t believe you!” Clarke adds on, her small frame shakes as she moves towards him.

“It’s a stupid card, Clarke.” A childish reponse from Bellamy, who just looked sheepish and apologetic. 

“I was gonna tell Finn how I feel! You just ruined that for me, I hope you’re happy” Clarke didn’t even realize a tear falling down her cheek, till it was uncomfortable to feel it. It felt like her tears would freeze in the cold wind, and it would feel better if she ran home crying in her mom’s arms.

“Clarke, I-“ Bellamy starts, feeling guilt spread quickly, and he certainly didnt feel any joy spread within him. 

She cuts him off, wanting to get as far away from the boy as possible.

“I hate you so much” Clarke says with a sniffle, her back hand wiping at her cheeks.

Bellamy stood in shock, shuffling on the balls of his feet just wanting to see what she’d do next. 

He expected it, but he didn’t expect to feel so bad about it.

Hate was such a strong word. 

He felt it for the girl after she walked away from him. 

Bellamy tried to save her the trouble, and all he did was start it. 

Luckily, he hated Clarke too now. 

 

II 

Love sucks. 

Clarke should of learned her lesson after Lexa, about falling for a girl with a pretty smile and a tough attitude. 

After breaking things off with her girlfriend of one year, Clarke’s senior year of college wasn’t getting any sweeter. 

There she was, sitting in a bar on the last day of spring break with no one to accompany her. She swirled her straw in her glass, deciding if she should just leave and go back to her dorm. Clarke was sure that she had some art project due pretty soon that she could get started on. 

She couldn’t even get herself tipsy by the time, she saw Bellamy. 

He was with his friends, and her nose crunches because he smells like smoke. Clarke recognizes them as Nathan Miller and Monty Green, and that’s when she feels lonely. 

They were sitting in a empty booth, in the left corner of the bar and she felt thankful that they couldn’t see her. 

She hadn’t spoken to Bellamy since a couple months prior, because her college was close to the fire academy. Clarke tried her best to avoid him, since middle school and it’s worked good for her until she got to Boston. 

It turned out Finn was a dick, and she only realizes this after catching him with another girl at a party. She remembered feeling sick that night, that’s why she didn’t go but Raven texted her a picture of Finn and the girl kissing. 

It ended that moment. 

It was her junior year of high school, and she couldn’t help but feel horrible when Bellamy tried to warn her in elementary school. 

God, she felt stupid. 

Then she met Lexa, at the end of her freshman year of college because she was new to the school as a law major. They became friends quickly, bonding over simple things like tv shows and music. Clarke was the one who kissed her first, feeling like it was the right moment with the lights dimmed and she wanted to do it. She hadn’t expected to feel something, and after a few more flirty scenes with the girl...she knew she liked her. 

It ended soon, mostly because Lexa didn’t want to introduce Clarke to her family which caused a lot of drama. It led to Clarke, feeling unworthy and depressed for a while. 

A few months later, she meets Niylah who worked at the cafe that Clarke always went to in the morning for her usual vanilla lattes. Clarke hated to admit it, but Niylah was a rebound. 

She was great and all, but Clarke couldn’t feel anything for the girl even when she tried so hard to make it work. 

She couldn’t even fall in love. 

Clarke’s drink almost falls to the floor when she hears someone behind her, dangerously close to her left ear. 

“Hi Clarke” she turns only to see the person disappear from her left side, to appear in the stool next to her. 

Smoke, she smells it clearly now. 

Oh god, she thinks. 

Clarke shuts her eyes quickly, wanting this to all be a joke and for Bellamy to not be sitting next to her. 

The universe hates her, obviously. 

It’s Bellamy, and he’s grinning wide at her. His curly hair was more defiant, longer than the last time they'd seen eachother. It reminded her of the concept of change, and how much she's been trying to avoid it. 

“You smell terrible” she simply says, taking her cup in her hands to take a long swig of her drink considering the positives and negatives of actually having a conversation with the man, someone who would do anything to make her storm off in a hurry everytime they locked eyes. 

"I figured" Bellamy responds. 

It was a matching tone that made Clarke outweigh the positives, because maybe _just maybe_  they could keep eachother interested for a short period of time. Or at least till, Clarke has the guts to leave the bar and leave Bellamy to go back to his friends. She couldn't bear to be a charity case, that Bellamy feels obligated to come talk to because she had visibly had nobody. 

Clarke turned her head to the side, shamelessly checking out Bellamy's features and trying not to look like a total idiot while doing so. He was casual, with a pair of black Levi jeans and a grey t-shirt that displayed his muscles nicely, and she almost fell into the black hole of staring at how his biceps tensed with every movement. 

Until, her blue eyes lock with his brown ones and she was lost in the smile on his face. It was bright as could be, and it made her own cheeks hurt because it was that great to see because it filled up the room immediately. 

"Like the view?" Bellamy begins to say, only to shift in the stool to face sideways so he'd see all of Clarke and her reaction to getting caught. A small smirk playing on his lips, and Bellamy watches as her body tenses, her hands stuck to her glass like she'd done something so wrong. 

Clarke tries to play it off, scoffing to the side so Bellamy wouldn't see, she finds the courage to speak after reminding herself that Bellamy Blake was still the same annoying 5th grade boy who teased her to the moon and back. Just because he was good looking, doesn't mean anything right? 

It worked. 

"You talk _so_ high of yourself, I hope you realize that" She says, her brave eyes scanning his face wanting to convince Bellamy. 

He laughs, something that Clarke hated to hear because it sounded so nice in her ears and her glance focuses on his tapping fingers on the counter in front of them, knowing that he was trying to be witty. 

"It's called having confidence" Bellamy keeps his gaze locked in front of him, feeling pride. 

"Then, you won't have trouble bringing any girls home tonight, now would you?" And it feels like all the lights in the room, get impossibly darker and she could only see his face drop. 

She wishes that Bellamy would crack a joke, or smile at her like he’d done just minutes before but he couldn't. 

He couldn’t even look at her, his head lowered like he was embarrassed and all Clarke could do was finish her drink. 

Until, she hears him laugh faintly, and she turns instantly to see Bellamy look at her with disgust in his eyes and that's never a good sign to witness, even with people she didn't like.  

“You really think that’s why I came here tonight?” Clarke swearing if her eyes lingered on his face a second longer, pain was all that consumed Bellamy. She shrugs, not knowing what to say or do because he’s there’s at least 20 women in that place who would take him. 

She hates making assumptions. 

“Well, I came to have a couple drinks with friends, and you’re here _alone_ ” Bellamy knows it stung her, because that was his purpose to make her feelings match his. If only she knew how alone he'd felt all his life, knowing how much he related with her at that moment. 

Suddenly, Bellamy stands and steps away from Clarke. He couldn’t talk to her anymore, he feels unwanted and just annoyed with everything she’s saying to him. Bellamy would never take advantage of a girl just because she’s drunk and in need of some attention, and it hurts to even think Clarke would think so. He doesn't feel pride when he makes her upset anymore, that died so many years ago. 

Something changes in her face too, and Bellamy shook his head too fast to analyze every little thing in his clouded mind, since he'd much rather look at the light fixtures or other strangers who wouldn't judge his looks for seduction. Clarke was a stranger too now that he thought about it. 

 “Have a good night Clarke, but I’m done here. You still don’t respect me, so why should I be the good guy?” Bellamy declares, sliding the stool back under the table like he was in school all over again. 

Clarke’s hand unintentionally reaches out to graze his arm, but Bellamy’s hurt expression makes her pull it back with a cautious step arm when he puts his own hands out to keep her away from him. It was like she was a pest he wouldn't dare touch, and that's what her regret everything. 

“Bellamy I-“ she begins to say, her voice soft and it makes Bellamy pause on instinct. She’s never spoken to him like that,  _not_   when they were twelve and she ran away from him in a heap of tears on Valentines Day because he crushed her dreams, and especially when she hoped he wasn't real and beside her only ten minutes ago. 

“ Forget it...forget everything you said to me and then we’ll talk” Bellamy replies, turning around from the dazed girl and makes his way back to Miller and Monty. Thankfully, he was almost certain they wouldn't bring up anything that just happened since they were already worried from the time Bellamy had seen Clarke first, across the room. 

He’s gonna need some drinks to forget how she spoke to him, how her voice echoed in his soul. God, how new this was. 

He couldn’t even hate her as much as she did, and she still felt the same when they were kids but now they were both adults and grown. It seemed that Clarke's hatred only grew more over the years, and that made him ache because Bellamy keeps replaying her soft whisper in his head like a radio. Bellamy only wondered how she could speak like that, so sorrowful and concerned from the obvious diss she made. 

Bellamy needed to accept that Clarke wasn’t gonna change her feelings for him, but would drinking help him realize that? 

Maybe. 

(Hopefully) 

 

 **III.**  

 

"Monty why won't you tell me where the house is?" Bellamy huffs, glancing over at Miller so that he could talk some sense into his boyfriend who was sitting across from him in the firetruck. He rolls his eyes when Miller just snickers and looks away, pretending not to know the other man was present in such a small confinement. Bellamy fixes his sleeve cuffs, folding them upright so that it felt comfortable. He always felt stressed everytime they had a urgent call, especially when he's informed of a house so damn close to collapsing and losing it's stability. 

His helmet was sitting on his lap, almost falling off when Kane makes a sharp right turn and Bellamy notices the dramatic increase in speed and that's when he realizes they had to be close. He always felt a wave of nerves wash over him, especially when the intense of smoke and ash fill his nostrils. It was normal to inhale, feeling  a different type of pressure against his chest because it wasn't oxygen. 

"Just do your job and don't do anything stupid" Monty replies, a sudden harshness to his voice because he somehow knew how Bellamy would react to whatever he was hiding. Then, Bellamy looks out of the small window beside his bench seat as he tries to decipher if he was anywhere near Octavia and Lincoln's apartment. He could almost feel his heartbeat against the tips of his gloved fingers, the suit suddenly feeling heavier than usual but he hears Monty clarify. 

"I-It's not Octavia" Bellamy feels his mind clear of any negative space, and his head hits the back of the chair with a thud and a loud sigh that made everyone look at him, including Kane who looked through the rear-view mirror. His whole team knowing how much his sister mattered to him, and how fast he would jump out of the truck to run to her. 

Bellamy just breathes out, handing Miller the radio so he could relax his whole body as the smell of smoke and anxiety resulted in him returning back to society. His world revolved around fire, heat and family. The truck rattles along with the cabinets because of every medical supply in the cabinets above their heads, and it comes to an erupt stop. 

"Is there anything else I should know? I'm the captain of this fire team Monty, I  _need_ to know what my team is going into" Bellamy demands, annoyed with the information he wasn't getting from his dispatcher. 

Everyone starts getting orders from Kane, and all Bellamy could hear was yelling and hoses being unraveled and thrown outside of the truck. It was hard to hear, so he puts the radio to his left ear like a cell phone. Bellamy puts the helmet on his head, trying his best to fasten the straps around his neck with one hand as Kane struggles to get his attention. 

Bellamy's vision was all orange and black, watching as his team runs around doing their job and people running out of the house with ash and soot covering their bodies and clothes. 

"Clarke Griffin, that's her house. She called ten minutes ago and she was already having trouble breathing" 

_Clarke?_

_His Clarke?_

 

His world stopped, his legs froze in place and Bellamy felt like he couldn't get out of the damn truck without stumbling on his own heavy feet. 

"Did she get out?" 

"She hung up be-" Bellamy threw the radio in Kane's direction, not caring if it landed in his hands or broke on the floor. God, Clarke didn't even care to say if she was alright when she called the fire department. His legs had a mind of their own, eyes locking with Miller as they both ran inside in the house that was minutes away from becoming history. As long as, Kane got the rest of his team to put out the flames and lessen the damages, he would have no trouble getting whoever in Clarke's family outside of the house and safe. 

Before all this, he prayed that he would never witness a situation like this with Octavia every night before bed because he knew it would ruin him and the love he has for this job. He never expected to feel a worse pain when it was Clarke out of all people. 

With his helmet finally secured on his head, he puts his mask on in what felt like a record amount of time because he didn't even wait to see if Miller was following him as he avoided flames and the intense heat against his being. 

Bellamy feels his heart wrench with every step he takes, knowing he has such little time to save someone who has meant alot to him over a period of time in his life. He realizes that it's harder to breathe with his every thought on Clarke, with every action for her, than with the cloth mask on his face. 

The second floor was already engulfed in flames, so he ruled survivors out from being trapped there since he didn't hear screaming or pleads for his help. Bellamy turns quickly to avoid a falling wooden beam fall at his feet, threatening to touch his suit. 

"Bellamy! There's nobody in here" It was Miller who assured him that everything was alright, and he ran out the same way he came in, coughing slightly as some smoke entered his mask. It was probably his fault for not making sure his gear was adjusted correctly. 

Miller meets Bellamy outside, taking one last glance around the perimeter since it was now bright orange with flames that got hotter by the second, rising into the air like a tree growing over time.  He looks up to the sky, still seeing the blue afternoon sky in the distance when he's surrounded by an atmosphere of hot and grey smoke. 

He sees Kane yell at Miller to get a hold of the ladder and use the hose to put the flames out faster, Bellamy could feel the sweat drip from the hairs sticking to his forehead, his face feeling dry and heat making the ask stick to his pores. 

If nobody was left inside the house, he was paranoid for nothing. Clarke couldn't possibly be stuck in the burning house, so she was most likely safe with paramedics or on her way to the hospital by now. She wouldn't be able to see him so stressed about her safety, and that realization was enough to subdue his mix of anger and imagnation about how she would even react. 

He ran into the house so fast, realizing how stupid it was to let his emotions overrule his  _own safety ._ What the hell came over him? Bellamy hadn't even seen Clarke since the night at the bar, almost 4 months before, and they both left the bar feeling horrible about the other. 

The orange in the sky seemed to have turned darker as he ran towards Miller, helping him with the water pressure and aiming it at the correct spots and cautious of other surrounding buildings and houses. It was the early afternoon, and every neighbor within a three block radius was outside watching firefighters save the day or at least he liked to believe that.

Or, he just happened to be putting out a fire of a house that belonged to one of the richest people in the neighborhood. Bellamy thinks back to when things were less harsh on him, to when he teased Clarke about being so rich and fabulous. Now, he isn't even sure if she's okay because she lost everything, all of her personal belongings and memories that made Clarke who she was. 

The loud bearing of the ambulance sirens ringed in his ears, knowing it was the ambulances showing up to the scene and he goes to greet them and fill them in on any observations he made. He didn't have any victims to hand into their hands, but he could suggest aid for some of the neighbors since he hadn't even seen Clarke yet. 

Bellamy didn't even realize he had dazed out of the conversation, until he heard someone yell for his attention. He turns around swiftly, ignoring the paramedic named Gina who was trying to get intel. 

"Bellamy?" His name coming out like a question but pleading for him to realize who it was and turn around to face them. It sounded so familiar, yet rare because he remembered that he'd only heard it once before. 

It was Clarke, her left hand settling against her chest with a bandage across her forearm and he could barely see her olive colored skin because it was charred. He analyzed how her hair was covered with black ash, and she looked so sad. 

She took the time to acknowledge Bellamy in his natural habitat, with his fire suit and clunky boots with the mask hiding his dazzling smile that would definitely make her feel better right then. She's never seen him like this, and there she was with her slumped shoulders and ruined clothes and only a memory of her childhood home. 

"You okay?" Bellamy says, his voice finally passing his dry lips like Clarke was the water he needed to speak again. A weak smile appears on her face, yet her nose crunches like she's hiding her real emotions. He knows that feeling all too well, and he's so tempted to just engulf her in the biggest hug and comfort her till she's alright. 

"Clarke I'm sorry" His voice muffled as he talks longer sentences because the mask prevents him from projecting his voice as much. He apologizes, wanting Clarke to realize it wasn't only for her house being burnt to the ground, but for everything. 

"Bellamy, you have nothing to be sorry for” Clarke replies, ignoring his previous statement to bring some type of normality to her hectic life. 

Yet, nothing makes sense right now because she's struggling with art school and now she has to figure out where she's gonna live since she doesn't have a dorm anymore and not many trustworthy friends. 

So she does something that really doesn't have much sensibility, knowing that Bellamy actually had a job to do and leave her alone again. Bellamy was awkward with her, which shocks her because he was the cocky and confident guy she always knew. 

She knew he was conflicted, from the constant side glances that differed from her to the house finally calm with chaos, and that he had been holding his breath in for too long that, Clarke even heard his gasp. 

It was over. 

Her house was burnt to the ground. 

Clarke felt tears well up in her shocked eyes, her throat hot as she tried not breaking out into a horrible ugly cry in front of everyone in her small neighborhood. 

“What happened to your hand?” Bellamy asks, his voice was gentle, trying to sooth her like he used to with Octavia when she was small. Clarke was thankful for the distraction as she feels his hand slowly reach out for her injured arm, and she allows him too. 

She pauses before she speaks, collecting her thoughts as she tries to swallow the tears back down her throat. 

“I-I ran out before things got bad, and glass started to shatter with the flames and I guess my arm scrapped against a broken picture frame.” Bellamy’s fingers graze over the bandages wrapped around her arm, unaware of how things have changed for them. 

She didn’t push him away.

Not once because she needed to feel something, she needed to feel care and he was doing a great job at showing it. 

“I’m glad you’re safe” Bellamy suddenly says, a shock to them both.

Clarke moves a step closer to him, inches away from his face because his hand was still touching her.

“Thank you....for everything” Clarke speaks with truth. She wants to be friends with Bellamy, and she hates that it took her so long to realize.

The least she could do, was be grateful for the man even being worried for her when she was in need. Bellamy has always been that way with everyone he knows and holds dear to his heart.

He has a big heart, and it gets him in trouble a lot.

Bellamy nods a quick affirmation, because his face gets closer to hers every time he looks downwards. He feels something erupt within him, and thankfully they weren’t flames. 

“It’s my job, Clarke” he chooses to say, feeling content with the girl he’s known all his life. 

Clarke wraps her good arm around Bellamy’s waist as best she could, being that she had one bad arm and he was just huge with all that armor on his body. 

“What are you doing?” His muffled voice comes out a bit shaky, not used to the closeness from Clarke. But damnit, he doesn’t wanna pull away at all. 

“I’m gonna hug you, Bellamy” Clarke hasn’t seen herself smile in a while, so she allows herself to feel what she wants to. And right then, she wants to show her appreciation for Bellamy Blake because she’s tired of hating the idea of him around her, and he just showed up to her burning house to save her. Which reminded her, to ask Raven to talk to Monty about how he reacted, just because it would be fun to tease him this time around. 

“I’m wearing an incredibly bulky suit, can’t you wait till I finish my shift?”Clarke knows he’s smiling because his cheeks rise, and she could see a faint dimple crease. It’s a nice smile, and it’s a shame it’s behind a mask and that she acknowledged it. 

That’s the guy she knows, that’s the boy she grew up with, who loved to annoy her and bother her during every single class. 

“I wont be feeling generous later” She snarks back, feeling a warmth spread in her veins like whiskey, and her breathe gets taken away. 

Bellamy wraps both of his arms around Clarke’s smaller frame, careful with her injury but still showing that he cares. 

He’s always cared. 

Clarke closes her eyes as his grip squeezes her a bit, letting her know he was there with her and quite frankly, didn’t wanna let go of her so fast. She forgets about the realization of being homeless until she figures out something with her parents, and how she doesn’t have anything valuable and worthy because it’s all burned to be ground. 

She could get used to this. The smell of burning and smoke was clearly evident on him, but it was assuring as a whole to match the smell with Bellamy. Like it’s always gonna be how he smells, and can’t help but feel fascinated. 

 

Her good arm wraps around Bellamy’s neck, pulling him close to her and that makes Bellamy stumble on his feet but he catches himself with a tighter grip on the girl. She hears him laugh to himself, knowing he was happy too. 

“You don’t hate me anymore?” Bellamy asks - a serious question with a playful attitude that he’s hoping with reveal some truth. He wants an answer, because what he’s feeling as she’s wrapped in his arms and their bodies so close...doesn’t make him feel anything but pure joy. 

“You were the most annoying kid I ever met, but I couldn’t hate you. Even though how much I tried to growing up....you were impossible to ignore” 

“I don’t stand out to many people” Bellamy admits; feeling himself open up to her immediately. He’s been waiting his whole life to feel some sort of closure or a new beginning with her. 

“I guess you’re special to me, then” Bellamy looks at Clarke with a different expression, she can’t really ignore it since it’s right in front of her face, but his eyes creased together and he just looked like she was the only thing in his mind. 

She should regret saying it. 

The erratic beats of her heart was overwhelming to feel for the first time, and he wouldn’t stop staring at her. 

She pulls away first, pulling herself out from his gaze and his comforting embrace. 

“I wanna be friends..” Bellamy says. 

Clarke is taken back, but she accepts it because she feels the same way. She knows that Bellamy is tired of how they’ve treated eachother, and with both of them at the bridge of turning 27, they weren’t kids to argue over the past. 

“That sounds nice” Clarke replies with a laugh at the end, not wanting the rest of the conversation to be awkward. 

Then, Bellamy suddenly glances over at the house in all it’s sunken glory. It’s gone, and his team was ready to leave. The police would be showing up soon to collect evidence and start investigating, and he was the lucky person who got to stick behind to help them. 

An idea sparks in his head, and he feels embarrassed at first but he shakes it off because if him and Clarke would be friends...then it shouldn’t be weird to ask. 

She has nothing now, and he’s that something she needs. 

“Do you wanna live with me?” Bellamy asks, in a whispered voice as he couldn’t believe he would ever say those words to Clarke Griffin. 

“As friends?” 

“Just friends who don’t hate eachother” 

 

Bellamy and Clarke couldn’t believe that they grew up annoying eachother to the limit of no return or remorse, yet one day allowed themselves to become friends to end all the fighting and whatever feelings they had. 

They also couldn’t believe that ending whatever hateful feelings they had towards eachother could begin a journey called love. 

Shocked? 

Not at all. 

 

 


End file.
